Dériver
by Lizdacious
Summary: Lilly seems to be losing everthing. Miley, Oliver, her mom. Just when she thinks everything's gone, she meets Jenny. Miley begins to pay attention to Lilly again, and Oliver starts acting weird. LILEY.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't know, but I felt like writing this… it was a random inspiration. I don't know if I'll ever finish Losing Sanity, sometimes I just become disinterested in stories, but this one is definitely going to be Liley, just gonna take a while though :)**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana._

"Hello? Miley?" My voice was melancholic.

"Yeah?" she sounds annoyed that I'm calling her.

"I've been trying to call you," I'm upset she hasn't picked up her phone once until now.

"I know, my phone's been shitty lately," excuses, excuses. I hear a crowd of people shout through the phone.

"Where are you?" I asked after hearing the laughter and chatter of people around her.

"Movies," she quickly replies.

"But—"

"Gotta, go, bye," she hangs up.

"—we were supposed to hang out…" I finish my sentence, dropping the coffee I was going to bring her as a surprise. Her favorite, Peppermint Mocha Latte, they come out around Christmas.

I shove my phone in my pocket, and take a deep breathe in, so the tears wouldn't fall. I hate how she can make me feel like this.

I stare at the split coffee on the sidewalk. It's inching its way towards the edge. I angrily kick the coffee cup, somehow feeling that it would make me feel better.

- - - - - - - -

"Where have you been Lilly?" My mother questions me as I walk through the front door.

"Work, where else?" I reply to her snotty. I drop my sweater on the counter, along with my car keys.

"You got off at 9."

"And I'm home at 9:15, is there an issue?" I ask heading for the stairs.

"Let's add another day to your grounding for your attitude," she calls up to me.

I groan and slam myself into my bed. I'm upset, angry, disappointed. I'm tired of people and the way they treat you. I stuff my face into my pillow, hoping that I would be able to suffocate myself. But I move my head, and breathe. I'm not brave.

- - - - - - - -

"Are you coming?" Oliver asks over the phone.

"Yeah, I'm leaving now," I reply, I pick Oliver up in the morning to take him to school, he still hasn't passed his road test. Scratch that, he still hasn't even finished Driver's Ed.

I rush out the door, forgetting my english paper in the printer. Pushing the gas pedal, I turn my keys, and hear the noise of a car not wanting to start. Great. I just had to buy this car; I just had to look cool. It's a 1966 Mustang, finally I hear the engine roar, and I release my foot off the gas. _Teenage Wasteland_ by _The Who_ begins to blast through the crappy stereo I own.

I lightly press the gas a few times, trying to warm up the engine quicker. With these old cars, it's best to make sure your engine is warm, or the car might stall. Finally I hear the engine become quieter, telling me it's ready to go. I feel the car lurch as I pull it into reverse.

"What took you so long?" Oliver's annoyed.

"Just get in the car, and stop complaining, you're lucky I even pick you up. You can take the bus," I'm tired of his shit. He's never grateful. No one's ever happy to have me around anymore.

"What's with you?" Oliver asks climbing into my car, and slamming my door, "You're always a bitch now," his words boiled through my blood like venom.

"What's with you?" I ask raising my voice slightly, "Why do you have to always fucking talk? Just shut up while I'm driving," I slam on the gas, sending the car immediately to 20 mph.

Oliver grips onto the dashboard; afraid I'm actually to crash my car.

- - - - - - - -

"Lillian, where is your assignment?" Mr. Pipolo asks me, he's standing in front of my desk, with his arms crossed.

"I just had it… I know I printed it out," my voice trembles a bit, this paper was half my grade, and this was the last day I could hand it in. It's already three days late.

"That's a zero, Miss. Truscott."

- - - - - - - -

Oliver and Miley have the same period lunch, but I don't. I get to eat by myself everyday. It's exciting. I dip my chicken nugget into the ketchup, and I'm about to take a bite when I see Miley walking in the front of the cafeteria. My heart lurches, thinking she actually came here to see me. She stops in front of our vice principal, Mr. Ramses.

She didn't come to see me.

I stare at her, while I keep eating my lunch. She does know this is my lunch period… right? Someone approaches her, and she smiles and hugs them, laughing lightly. I feel a tug at my heart, and hotness in my eyes. I stand up and throw away the rest of my lunch; suddenly I'm not hungry anymore. I sit back down, and still watch Miley. She's done talking now, and she's walking to leave… but she turns her head, and her eyes land on me. She doesn't wave. She just gives me a small smile.

- - - - - - - -

"What're you doing after school?" Oliver asks me, we have our last period together, and sometimes I drive him home, but most of the time I have other things to do.

"Play rehearsals," I reply, and walk away from him without saying goodbye. There's no point anymore.

I walk into our PAC (Performing Arts Center) and place my backpack on one of the chairs in the audience; I sit down, and wait for the rest of the cast to come.

"You're Lilly, right?" her voice was sweet, reminded me of Miley's…

Her face is beautiful too, "Yeah," I think my mouth is dry.

"Well I'm Jenny," she smiled sweetly, "I just wanted to get to know some of the other people in this play," she shyly sits next to me.

I think we're gonna get along just fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry my first chapter was a bit choppy, trust me my writing will become better, it's always hard to write the first chapter, haha.**

"Hey Miley," my voice quivers, for my lips haven't formed the shape of her name in days.

She turns around, looking who said her name, and when she spots me, she gives me a quick hello, then goes back to talking to some guy, "So how about tonight you and me?" her voice is sexy and leaves a lingering effect.

"Miley, I wanted to talk to you," and I want your attention me… not that loser.

"Listen Lilly, I'm busy, call me later tonight," she waves me off.

_Fuck you._ I wish I had the courage to actually say that to her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I'm already 10 minutes late to work. I hate rehearsals… well actually I hate how long they run. Ugh, work really sucks, yeah I get paid, but I don't like wasting my life away at this job.

"Lilly you're late," my manager says the second I enter Godiva, the chocolate store.

"I know," I say quite annoyed that she has to point it out. I log in, and place my Godiva apron over my head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hi, I was wondering if you were still looking for help," her voice is small and meek, and I don't look up, I keep gift tying assorted chocolate boxes.

"Yes," Jean says walking over to the girl, "Here's an application."

I look up after I finished making the bow look perfect on this box. It was Jenny. "Oh hey Jenny," I couldn't help but smile, she makes me feel like I'm melting.

"Hi Lilly, you wouldn't mind if I worked here, right?" she laughs nervously.

"Nope, it'd be nice to have someone my own age to work with."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As I'm driving home from work, I hear my phone begin to ring. Glancing over it, I see that it's Oliver calling me. I know it's state law, only hands-free phones, but I never gave a fuck about law. "Hey," I answer my phone a bit giddy, I was still happy that Jenny might be working with me.

"Hi Lilly," I could detect a depressed tone in his voice.

"What's wrong?" I press on the brakes slowly as I come to a red light.

"Uh," he's hesitating at what he has to say. Maybe I mistook his depressed tone for a nervous tone? "I don't need you to pick me up in the mornings anymore."

"Why?" usually Oliver depended on me for everything. I press on the gas as I hear an impatient honk from behind me.

"Miley's going to drive me in the morning."

"Oh."

"Yeah, talk to you later Lilly," he hangs up, and I hear a siren. _Fuck_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Lilly you're grounded another 3 weeks," my mother says to me, after finding out I was pulled over for speeding, and talking on my cell phone.

"Awesome mom!" I feign sarcastic excitement. I've already been grounded for the past 2 weeks, who cares if we just add on another 3? Right?

"That's another day," if I stay around her any longer, I'll be grounded until I move out, so I ignore her last statement and run up to my room.

I scream my lungs out, and pound my fists into my pillow. I feel childish doing this, but I've lost my two best friends, I'm failing school, and my mother hates me. I begin wailing, and not being able to scream anymore. I hug my pillow close to my chest, and slightly caress it, wishing it was someone who loved me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There's a knock at my door. It's already morning? When did I even fall asleep?

"Lillian, you're going to be late for school," my mom peeks her head in, checking on me.

"Get out, I can take care of myself," I say quite nasty to her getting out of bed.

She retreats and leaves me to myself. I don't care if I'm late, I'm only missing economics. I no longer have to pick up anyone either.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As I park my car in the senior parking lot, I see another car pull up right beside me. Glancing over, I see it's Oliver and Miley. They don't know I'm right next to them. Miley's giggling, and Oliver smiles, before pulling Miley in for a kiss. _Ew._

Why didn't they fucking tell me? Did I do something so fucking terribly wrong to them?

I climb out of my car, as Miley and Oliver do as well. Oliver spots me, but doesn't call out my name, as he probably doesn't know I'm crashing inside right now. Miley completely ignores me as she continues flirting with Oliver. I'm approaching the entrance, but before I open the door, I turn around and scream, "FUCK YOU GUYS! I FUCKING HATE YOU BOTH!" my voice is shrilling.

I hiccup, and feel the hot tears in both my eyes. Oliver and Miley stare at me in shock, not knowing what to do with this insane bitch, right? Oliver starts to walk towards me to comfort me, but Miley stops him and tells him to go inside.

"What is your problem, Lillian?" I see a flash of my mother over Miley, and I raise my fist, ready to punch her, but I'm weak.

"Pft," I can hear the taunting in her voice, "you wouldn't."

"Why are you treating me like this?" I'm slowly dying without you by my side. I'm dying without your love.

"You're the one who started this!" I knew what she was referring to, but she's wrong, she's the one who started this, and I'm going to be the one who finishes this.

My fist connects to her jaw, and my whole hand is in pain. Instantly I feel a sharper pain running through my skull, as I notice Miley's hands were entangled in my hair. I jab my knee into her chest, and push her off me. She begins to charge for me again, and I raise my fist ready to punch her again.

There're arms around me, pulling me back, and I notice Miley was being restrained as well. "You're both suspended."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What have I done to deserve a child like you?"

**A/N: Sorry if there's any mistakes or misspellings, I wrote this with one contact in, haha.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know a lot of you guys are confused, but in a way that's what I wanted you to be. Cause this is the chapter that is going to explain everything.**

_Italics- Flashback_

"_Lilly have you ever wanted to kiss… um, a girl?" Miley asked me, she was sitting near the edge of my bed with her legs crossed, I was closer to the headboard, leaning against it. Her face was now a bright hue of red._

"_Well, I've thought about it, yeah, I guess I am curious," I replied honestly._

"_Good," Miley breathed out relieved. She moved until our bodies were touching, we were breathing at the same rapid pace now._

_Her lips touched mine, and I was confused at first… well this was my first kiss after all. I closed my eyes, and clumsily kissed her back. I felt these amazing, wonderful sensations running through my body. Miley started to gently run her fingers through my hair; I had no idea what to do with my hands, so I placed them in my lap. I pulled back; I was nervous and unsure if I was kissing correctly. She was smiling and had a certain glow in her eyes, like the one lightning bug you see on a hot summer night. "Am I an okay kisser?" was the only thing I could think of to say._

"_A bit shy and nervous, but yes," she made sure to keep close to me. "I want to…" she seemed to become a bit uneasy, "I want to go out with you," she finally said, but avoided my gaze._

"_Okay," I choked out, so many things just happened; it was hard for me to speak. She made me feel… things no one else has. So why not give it a shot?_

"_But let's not tell anyone," she added quickly, "I'm not quite ready," she placed her hand on my knee, and gave me a small peck on my lips._

_This was the loneliness I had been looking to fill; a new wholeness seemed to flow throughout my body. _

But that was just the beginning of our relationship, there's still a whole middle… and well ending…

**A/N: Short chapter, I know. Trust me more information soon to be coming :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"_What's up with you two?" Oliver looked at Miley and me uneasy, "I feel like I'm missing out on something… like I'm not as close to you guys, as you are to each other…"_

_Miley glanced at me, chewing on her bottom lip, she didn't know what to say, and I sure as hell didn't, because there was something going on between us that made us closer to each other than to Oliver. "Why don't you come over this afternoon?" Miley asked Oliver._

_I shot Miley a look… we were supposed to be celebrating our 1__st__ month together… today. Miley shrugged and ignored me. "Okay," Oliver replied smiling, "I'm gonna get some ketchup, I'll be right back," he left the table. I was cutting Chemistry right now so I could eat lunch with Miley._

"_Honey, we can celebrate after he leaves, promise," I loved it when she called me pet names. I began to feel giddy inside again. I reached my hand over and laced our fingers together, lightly placing my head on her shoulder. I felt the urge to touch Miley's soft skin everywhere, caress her, but I had to restrain myself… we were in school._

"_Tired, Lils?" Oliver asked sitting back down with a plate full of ketchup._

_I quickly ripped my head away from Miley's shoulder and placed my hands in my lap, "What do you need all that ketchup for?" I laughed._

I should've seen the signs… that Miley was going to break up with me on our 1st month anniversary, but I'm not the most observant person.

_Oliver waved walking out her front her door, a humongous smile plastered on his face. I was angry at Miley; she flirted with Oliver the whole time. I crossed my arms and turned my back to her, I wanted her to know I was angry. "Lilly," her voice pleaded._

_She gently touched my shoulder, and as if it were acid, I flinched away. "You might've as well had sex with him on the couch," I snarled, laying all over him like that, running her hands through his hair, lightly touching his skin, I shivered, I couldn't think about him and her._

"_Lilly… I feel something with Oliver," I spun around, my eyes already hot with pain, and frustration._

"_What?" I choked out._

"_I mean I feel something with you… but…" she looked at the floor, and fiddled with her fingers, lightly cracking them before continuing, "but you're not a guy, Lilly."_

_She started this with me! I would've never had feelings for her if it weren't for her! That doesn't make sense… but I feel like she pushed herself on me, when I didn't even know I liked her yet. I hiccupped once, and a tear fell, I hiccupped twice, and more tears fell, "That shouldn't matter," my voice was barely audible._

"_I just wouldn't ever be able to show my affection for you in public, I want to… but I can't. I'd be embarrassed," ouch. Burn._

_I didn't realize how much I was crying, or that my nose was running, and dripping down over my lips, down my chin. I just knew I fell to my knees on her floor, and she fell with me, grasping me in her arms, rocking me. At the same time of wanting to cling onto her, I wanted to push her away as far as I could. I loved her and hated her at the same time right now. She breathed in my ear, whispering, "Shhh, it'll be okay," as if she still cared. She stroked my hair with her elegant fingers as if she still cared. She kissed my head as if she still cared. And she kissed my lips one last time as if she cared._

Ever since that night, I've always loved Miley, and every time I see her I feel a pang in my heart. Every time she doesn't return my phone calls, I feel like crying. Every time she avoids me, I want to break down and let her see how much pain she causes me.

I still hear her voice shouting in my head "_You're the one who started this!_" but she was so wrong. Doesn't she remember she was the one who kissed me? The one who asked me out? The one who broke up with me? The one who started dating Oliver behind my back?

"Lilly," my mom knocks on my door, "we have to leave for the anger session in five minutes," she opens the door slightly, giving me an apologetic smile.

Ever since I stopped showing no emotion but depression around her, she's been giving me those apologetic smiles, it makes me wonder if something's up. This is the first anger session I have to attend to… _with_ Miley. We have to go to three of them, before we're allowed back in school. I am not looking forward to seeing her face.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright you can leave Miss Truscott, Mr. Stewart," the wrinkled woman with beehive hair and blood red fingernails orders.

I feel nervous; Miley is sitting right across from me… the opposite side of the room. Is she going to bring it up? Our relationship? Should I stay silent? My mother gives me a comforting squeeze on the shoulder before leaving the room. Mr. Stewart gives Miley thumbs up; he never knows what gesture to use… and well that one seemed a bit awkward for this situation. Miley picks at her cuticles, crosses her legs, coughs, constantly doing things to distract herself from what's happening.

"Well," she starts out with a loud voice, "I'm Dr. Lilac," Miley giggles, probably noticing the similarity in our names, well my first name, her last name. "So who wants to explain to me first, what happened?"

My eyes dart to Miley, but she seemed disinterested. I look down at my feet, and I hear Miley speak up, "I shouldn't even be here, she's the one who started the fight, so obviously she's the one with a problem."

Are you telling me that what we had meant nothing? That now you don't even care if we're friends anymore? I squeeze my eyes shut, this session is going to be too emotional for me, it's best if I just keep quiet, and let Miley do all the talking… who cares what I think anyways?

"Well there had to be a reason for Lillian to start this fight, Miley, do you think you did anything wrong?" Dr. Lilac stares at Miley.

Miley's face seems to go through series of emotions, "I did nothing wrong," she seemed to be controlling her voice so she wouldn't cry, "she just has a silly schoolboy crush on me that she can't get over. She's jealous that I'm dating someone."

She did not just go there. Is she fucking kidding me? A _silly schoolboy crush_? Is that how she really sees it…? I don't even lo--… who am I kidding? Yeah I still love her; it's my fault for falling for the wrong person. "Lillian, do you have feelings for Miley?" Dr. Lilac's voice snaps me back to where I was.

"Yes," I breathe out, defeated. I'm not going to fight her, or anything. I just want to get out of here. I glance at Miley; she seemed concerned, before she saw I was looking at her.

"Were you jealous that Miley was dating someone?" she presses on.

"Yes," I say again, staring at the bright red of my converse against the pale gray dullness of Dr. Lilac's carpet.

"Sometimes expressing how you feel will help prevent incidents like this occur. Lillian, maybe it's best if you take a break from Miley if you still have these feelings for her?"

"Okay," I'm just agreeing to everything. After this I don't want to see Miley again, but deep down I know I'm longing for her touch, for her to look at me again. For her to even care. I pull my legs up to my chest, still sitting in the chair, Miley has her right leg over her right, and she looks shocked.

"And Miley, maybe when you're dating someone, it's best not to flaunt that relationship in front of Lillian?" Dr. Lilac seemed proud of herself for solving this issue between us. But she didn't do anything, nothing has been solved, the only thing is now I know Miley really doesn't care for me anymore. She just thinks I'm some _silly schoolboy_.

"O-Okay," Miley studders.

"Well, I see no reason to have anymore sessions. You two are free to go," Dr. Lilac has a humongous smile plastered on her face. She must not be much of a therapist to notice the true meaning behind mine and Miley's voice when we spoke.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's a nice quick update, and a longer chapter to thank everyone for reviewing! And bearing with my slow updates :D Seriously guys I love everyone who reviews, so this chapter is dedicated to: **Farah A** (who always reviews all my stories, and chapters! 3), Everhart13**__hermione032192**, Shadyskills, **Shawn-n-Bell, **oh one, **LuckyStar25, **clipzinha, **Hads337, **angelrock, **hpfreak2008, **and lastly imaginexanything (I'm really happy my story is able to make you feel better, you don't know how great an author feels when they hear things like that )**

It's after school, and I'm sitting in one of the chairs in the PAC (Performing Arts Center) waiting for play rehearsals to start. I got about another 15 minutes to wait. "Hey Lilly," Jenny smiles sitting next to me.

"Hey Jenny," her jet-black hair was shining underneath the lights.

"I got the job, now I can work with you," as she smiles, I notice she has perfect teeth.

A few cast members walk in, chatting about last night's new episode of some MTV show, "Great!" I exclaim, "Finally I can work with someone I like," I blush immediately after, realizing that what I said could have a double meaning in some sort of way.

"It's my first job, so you're going to have to teach me everything," I think she just smiled seductively at me. Thank you for sending her to me, I silently pray.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Mom?" I'm sure my voice was heard all the way to Africa. I hear no response, and I shrug, assuming she's not home.

I walk up the stairs of my dark empty house, and cover my mouth to stifle a yawn. Today was interesting, I think Jenny kept flirting with me, and just thinking about it now makes my stomach flip.

But this moment of happiness quickly washes away when thoughts of Miley enter. I loved her... still do, even though I wish I didn't. I really wish I could forget everything about her. Her smile, her laugh, her kisses… I open my door, and lay down on my bed.

I close my eyes, trying to forget about everything.

- - - - - - - - - -

It's the morning, and I'm driving to school. Alone. I haven't talked to Oliver since that day, or to Miley since our anger session. I twist the knob to speed up my windshield wipers; the rain was coming down hard. I approach a stop sign in my neighborhood, and notice to the right a girl standing in the rain, shivering with no umbrella. It takes me a few seconds to realize it's Jenny.

I roll down the passenger's window, "Jenny?" I ask just to make sure.

Her head whips around, and I see a smile creep across her face when she sees it's me. "Hey," she says as she climbs into my car, "cool 'stang."

"Thanks," I laugh, "It's a '66."

"Sweet, this car makes us automatically cool… well you, automatically cool," she laughs at her correction.

"Well you're in it now, so you can be cool too," she is too adorable, her hazel green eyes shine against the muggy morning.

- - - - - - - - - -

Somehow Jenny and me made it inside the school without really getting wet. She's still laughing from the sight we made running though, and I am too; my stomach beginning to hurt from the short breathes of laughter.

I hold my stomach and look up. Oliver, Miley kissing. Instantly I'm not breathing anymore, and my heart pounds at the very edge of my chest. "Lilly, you okay?" Jenny asks me gently rubbing one of my shoulders.

Breathe in, "Yeah," breathe out, "fine," I gain stability again and begin walking.

"I'll see you after school?" she sounds hopeful.

I nod, and walk away quickly. Why did Miley have to ruin everything?

- - - - - - - - - -

"Today this girl put her head down, I thought she was just tired, but it ends up she was crying. I felt really bad. I wanted to comfort her, but she doesn't know me, and I don't know her. So it would just be awkward," Jenny's talking but I'm only really paying attention to how her lips move. It's like there's some sort of pattern to it.

"Who?" I ask only to let Jenny know I'm half here.

"Her name is something weird, Miley, I think," my ears and body perked up at the moment I heard her name, oh man. She was crying? My poor Miley… well not _mine._

"Really?" I ask, knowing she'll just say 'yeah,' but I had to say it anyway.

"Yeah, it was like her second day back, she was absent for a while… I hope everything's okay with her," Jenny really is a caring person.

I can't believe Miley was crying, this must mean she still loves me! "Some guy, Oliver, I think broke up with her," Jenny continues.

Okay, well I had hope for a second.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Bzzzt bzzzzt _my cell phone vibrates in my pocket. I want to look at it, but my manager Jean is looking directly at me. I continue restocking the chocolate bars, and Jean walks over to me, "I'm getting some coffee, I'll be right back."

Starbucks is right across from us in the mall, so she'll be gone for about 3 minutes. I pull my cell phone out; it's a text message from Oliver. _Hey, can u pick me up 2mrw?_ Is he fucking kidding me? Well at least I know Jenny was right, she probably was crying about Oliver breaking up with her.

"Lilly? Where I can I find more of the thirty-six piece boxes?" Jenny asks crossing over to me.

"Uhm," I begin to think, "over there," I point to the left corner of the store.

She walks over to it, and I follow behind her. She crouches down to open the cabinet, and I purposely reach over her, so I could be close to her. She looks up right into my eyes, I try to not look at her, and reach for the box, but by that I move closer to her. Her face is red, my face is red, "Here," I say quickly shoving a thirty-six piece box of chocolate into her hands, and walk back to restocking chocolate bars.

"Thanks," she whispers, probably overwhelmed with the close proximity we were just in.

I look out the front of our store, and see Jean heading back, but Miley looking right at me as well, but she quickly shuffles off.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm updating this story? Oh I am. Heh ;;**

It's the morning and I'm debating whether to pick Oliver up or not. He was an ass to me, but I'm just too nice of a person sometimes… and I easily forgive everyone. _Bzzzt… bzzzt_… I flip my phone open. _So r u comin or not?_ I stare at the screen of my cell phone while trying to decide if I should or not. _Sure_, I finally respond to him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Oliver reaches for the front door, but I quickly jab my thumb towards the backseat signaling that he should sit there instead. Opening the door he questions me, "Why do you want me to sit in the back?"

"Cause I'm picking someone else up as well." Yesterday at work I told Jenny I'd pick her up in the mornings. She got so excited when I said that, seriously her eyes lit up like fireworks, it was _adorable_.

"Who?" Oliver asks me climbing into the back. The way he said it though, it was nearly angry.

"You don't know her, but you will soon," I smile as I think about her.

"Alright," yeah he's angry. He has no reason to be. Shouldn't I be the one angry at him? He betrayed me… in a way.

"So what was with you and Miley?" I ask sweetly. I really want to find out this whole story. I mean she's my ex, and he's my best friend. I have a right to know… right?

"Why do you want to know? You're not friends with her anymore," okay Oliver, I'm trying my hardest to be calm and nice to you right now, but if you keep up this attitude there's gonna be yelling.

"But you're my friend, aren't you?" I twist my hands and wrists so I can turn onto Jenny's street.

"Yes. Listen, I asked her out, but… I hate to say this, but… she's kind of a whore. Flirting with every male possible in the school. I mean everywhere we went, she knew someone and flirted with them! Lilly, I don't know what's with her, but she's changed ever since you two stopped being friends…" Oliver sounds depressed. Maybe he actually cared about Miley? I wonder if Miley did ever tell him about our relationship… probably not. No one knew but us.

I stop in front of Jenny's house, "But she's still a virgin, right?" Silence.

"Oliver… right?" More silence.

"Hey guys!" Jenny announces happily entering my car. Realizing mine and Oliver's lack of response, "Did someone just die?"

"No… no," I laugh a little, trying to hide the pain and hurt that Miley might've slept with someone. I really thought I was going to be her first… that we'd lose it to each other, but it ended too soon for anything to happen. "Anyways, Jenny this is Oliver, and Oliver… Jenny," they shake hands and I drive off to the school.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Lilly, since we both have off from work today, wanna do something?" she seems nervous asking me, and the hope and wonder in her eyes and facial features makes me want to kiss her right now.

My eyes avert from her lips, "I'd say yes, but I'm kind of grounded right now," although my mom hasn't been home for two days. Wait. That doesn't sound right. Two days? "You know what, I don't care, after play rehearsals come with me to my house."

"Okay," she grins and grabs my hand, "I can't wait to see your house."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well this is my house!" I lead her in, holding her hand very lightly. It's warm, and she clutches it a bit tighter every time I smile at her.

"You have the most amazing, beautiful, wonderful smile, you know," she has this dazed look on her face, as if she's mesmerized by me.

"Thanks," I feel heat rise to my cheeks. I'm really starting to like this Jenny… who knows, she might be the next person I fall in love with? "Ready to see my room?"

"Definitely. This way I can make fun of you for having tons of stuffed animals, and Hannah Montana posters," she laughs whole heartedly, but I stiffen a bit at her last mention. I quickly loosen up so she doesn't suspect anything.

"He we are!" I flip the light switch on. "Miley…?" It has to be her. No one has more flowing radiant wavy chestnut hair, or blue sparkled eyes. But what is Miley doing in my room, on my bed?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I think I'm getting better with updates! I love you guys for reviewing :)**

I don't know how long I've been standing here staring at Miley, the silence and suspense in the air is creating a dense, hard to breathe environment. My right hand is still grasping Jenny's hand, and there's a slick hot feeling between them. "How do you know her?" Jenny whispers to me, but I'm still shocked by the presence of Miley I don't have enough power to respond to Jenny.

"Hi Lilly," Miley nervously stands, stepping closer to me, completely ignoring Jenny standing next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask as I drop Jenny's hand, and wait to see some sort of emotion from Miley.

"I'm sorry," she steps even closer, I know she wants to touch me, but is unsure to how I'll react. Why does everyone just expect me to forgive them?

"I'll be downstairs," Jenny walks out awkwardly. I forgot she was even here. I hear her feet clank down the wooden stairs, and I feel bad I brought her into this situation.

"I don't think I'll be able to ever forgive you," the words sit in the emptiness of my room and seem to be repeating over and over. I love her and I want to forgive her, but the fight and the denial, I can't handle it.

She grabs my hand and immediately my breathing quickens, "Lilly, please just give me a chance to prove I'm your friend again."

"Why should I?" I retract my hand, "You denied everything that we were, you lied to everyone and just because you loved Oliver more? Or couldn't handle dating a girl?"

"I just want to be friends. Lilly, I'm begging you, please take me back. I was wrong to ever treat you the way I did. I was trying to forget us. I wanted to erase everything we had, but I couldn't. You wouldn't exit my thoughts. No matter whom I'm with, I always wish it were you. You were my only true love," she looks exhausted, she just thrusted all this emotion towards me. Her eyes now looking at the floor seem to have changed colors to an old nickel gray.

At the beginning of her speech she said she just wanted to be friends, but by the end of it, she definitely was saying she wanted to be something more. "We'll be friends, _just_ friends."

"Yes! Okay," she smiles and her cheeks are glistening from the tears earlier. She wraps her arms around and just holds me for a moment; "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," I agree and start to walk downstairs with Miley following me behind.

I open my front door and Miley heads outside. Shutting the door, I catch Jenny's eyes. "I didn't know you guys were friends."

"Ex-girlfriends actually," I just came out to Jenny, hoping it might give her the confidence to ask me out, now that she knows I'm into girls.

"Oh," she's still sitting on the couch. I'm still standing by the door. I don't know if to go to her, or to wait for her to come to me. "She's beautiful," Jenny finally speaks, "was she here to take you back?"

"Well to say sorry, but we're just friends, 'cause I have my eye on someone else," I'm trying to hint to Jenny that I want her.

The phone rings. It _never_ rings. I press it against my ear, "Hello?"

"Uh, yes, are you related to Heather Truscott?" Right, mom hasn't been home, this must be about that.

"Yeah, I'm her daughter," I hold my breath, my lungs burn, my head feels light.

"She was admitted into Malibu Hospital two nights ago, she had no ID on her, but her brother, your uncle, identified her. She had a severe heart attack, if you can stop by to fill out some forms, that'd be great," he pauses, waiting for my reply.

"Yeah, sure… yeah," I hang the phone up. My mom. Heart attack. Why she hasn't been home. I was a fool to think everything was all right with her.

"Are you okay, Lilly?" Jenny rushes to my side as I begin to fall. She catches me in her warm arms and just holds me, as I become a sobbing wreck.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jenny called Miley for me. She doesn't trust me driving to the hospital, I'm glad Jenny cares for me, but I wish I had some other friend that could drive, someone besides Miley. "She's on her way," Jenny walks back to me. I'm lying on my couch, my face is flustered, my cheeks are puffy, and I just don't want anyone around me.

Jenny gently strokes my hair sitting on the armrest of the couch. She starts humming, and I feel safe, I feel calm. "Thanks Miley," I mumble about to fall asleep.

I'm being lightly tapped, oh, I must've been sleeping, I didn't even realize it. "Hey, Miley's here," Jenny looks right at me in the eyes, "I'll call you later," she pats my head and leaves.

"Hey hun," Miley approaches me, "let's get you to the hospital without further delay."

Miley pulls my lazy body off the couch. I force myself to stand, but I want to fall back down and just lay on the floor forever. "C'mon I'll support you," Miley saying that helps me get to the front door. In a way I think she meant that emotionally and physically. She really was back on her way to being a great friend.

She pulled my left arm around her neck, and she wrapped her right arm around my waist. I walked with her, leaning on her, loving the warmth coming from her, and just her touch. I hope everything turns out okay. I hope my mom's okay. I hope Miley and me will soon be something more. I know I said I wanted Jenny before, but right now, Miley being here with me feels more right than anything I've ever felt before.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I actually had this written for a few days, was just too lazy to transfer from paper to computer. Well this whole week I'm off, since I don't have any midterms or regents :D so maybe I'll be updating a lot more soon **

"Mom?" I'm standing right next to her, clutching her hand. I constantly keep wiping my eyes, I don't want my tears to fall, and I don't want to look weak.

They said my mom was awake, but extremely weak… they were going to perform open-heart surgery on her in two days, but they needed my consent even though I'm only seventeen. I wish I knew what exactly what was wrong with her, but all those medical terms the doctors spewed at me, didn't make sense nor could I remember.

Miley's standing right behind me… waiting for me, waiting to comfort me. I can't be mad at her, especially at a time like this. I brush my mom's hair away from her face, "I love you Mom. I'm sorry I'm such a horrible daughter… I'm sorry I didn't try harder… I failed as your daughter…" I can't hold back the tears anymore; I fall to my knees, and almost immediately after I feel someone hold me from behind. I lean into her and just let her sing soft lullabies in my ear. She's engulfing my entire body with hers, keeping me from harms way.

I shift myself so that my lips are right by her neck, and my head on her shoulder. She's cradling me, lightly stroking my back, and humming the melody to _Hush Little Baby Don't You Cry_. Everything she's doing is soothing, and I feel myself drift into her rhythm of content.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We're in front of my house in her car. I don't want to be alone tonight, or ever. She shuts her car off, since we've been here for six minutes already. "Will you stay with me?" I finally get the courage to ask her. I'm afraid she'll say no, because I said I only wanted to be friends.

"Of course," she smiles weakly; she touches my cheek very delicately, and I close my eyes, hold my breath and raise my hand to hold hers onto my face. I don't want it to ever leave. She retracts it, "Let's go in," her voice is quiet. I know what she's doing. She doesn't want to fall further in love with me… why did I say 'let's be friends?'

I'm so stupid; I should've just taken her back. I should've! Nothing in my life is right, except having Miley by my side.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where do you want me?" Miley asks holding one of my pillows close to her, as if hiding the curves my pink silky pajamas bring out in her. I know she means where do I want her to sleep, but I can't help but giggle thinking about where I _really _want her.

"I mean to sleep!" She quickly shouts after realizing what her question could've meant, and hearing my giggle. She moves the pillow upward away from her torso, and buries her red face into it.

"Can you just stay with me?" I'm trying to avoid actually saying 'sleep with me in my bed,' but I really just want someone to hold me, so I can feel safe, and Miley does that just perfectly.

"What do you mean?" she peers from behind my pillow. Great I actually have to spell it out for her? Miley why can't you just understand what I'm trying to say!

"I mean like… stay _with_ me," I gesture to my bed. Please understand, I don't think I'll be able to ask _again_. Or worse really say what I mean.

"You mean like, you want me in your bed?" Thanks Miley. Way to make me feel really embarrassed. This is what I was avoiding, and you are able to exploit it within seconds. I just nod my head.

"Ohh." Yeah, Miley. 'Ohh,' sheesh took you forever to figure this one out.

I climb into my bed, and slide my comforter over my whole body. The coldness of the bed cools off my body in a good, especially after the heat of embarrassment from earlier. The bed moves a little bit as Miley lies down nest to me. She has her back facing me; I want her to flip over and have her arms around my waist in a loving way. I want her breath to tickle the little hairs on my neck, so it can send shivers down my spine. I _need_ her to hold me.

"Please…" I don't know If I'll be able to finish this sentence, "Miley, please hold me?" I say it so quietly I'm unsure if she picked up on it.

The bed shakes, and I know she heard me, because her fingers are tracing patterns on my stomach, and I feel her molded to me, this is how it was always meant to be. I feel an amazing sensation of warmth on the muscle in between my neck and shoulder; it's her lips, lightly kissing my bare skin.

Miley why did you ever leave me? How can you not think where we are now, how we are now was ever not meant to be? "Miley I love you," it barely passes my teeth, hardly even touching the air, but I said it. In a way I hope she heard it, but I also hope she didn't. I don't know if she's asleep or not, but that's how I really feel.


	10. Chapter 10

I awake to the sound of someone singing softly, close to me. "_Hold me close and tell me how you feel… tell me love is real. Words of love, you whisper soft and true, darling I love you_," it's Miley, and she's singing me a love song. This all seems a bit surreal, but I love it.

Miley stops singing now, maybe she's not going to finish the second verse? Something over takes me and I feel myself sing the Beatles' song, "_Let me hear you say the words I long to hear, darling when you're near. Words of love, you whisper soft and true, darling I love you._"

"You're awake?" Miley whispers, already knowing the answer. She pulls me closer to her.

"Mmhmm, thanks for staying with me," I'm smiling, even though Miley can't see my face. It's like we're a couple right now… but at the same time we're not, I wish one of us had to courage to speak up.

"Lilly, I…" she's hesitating a bit, "Lilly, I heard you last night."

All my joints lock up, my smile disappears, and I don't move an inch. She wasn't supposed to hear that… why am I worrying? Doesn't this mean she still wants to be with me? I am so confused. Why do I want this so bad, but at the same time don't? Oh, I know, 'cause of what happened last time, Miley pushing me away.

"Lilly, I-I don't think we can be friends," at first her arms just move, then her whole body moves, and the next thing I know, she's pushed down, and is laying on top of me, the weight is a little overwhelming… but in a good way. She's staring right at me, and I'm staring right back at her, "I need us to be something more."

Oh how I wish I could breathe again! What she just said is what I've always been wishing for! But something in me just doesn't feel happy, it's like 2 of me is telling me not to get into this… but 98 is! I wish I knew what to do!

Suddenly I realize Miley is about to kiss me, and turn my head to the left, making her kiss my ear. I feel guilty, but I just can't. I know, I know, I'm a hypocrite, I blab about how much I want it, but when it comes down to it, I just can't do it! "Lilly? Do-do you not want this?" her voice is shaky, and I think it took all her power to be able to ask me that.

"I do, but I don't," that's going to confuse the hell out of her.

"Which one is stronger? Do you want me more than you don't want me… or do you don't want me more than you want me?" If my eyes were open, I know I would see pain and hurt in Miley's eyes, and uncertainty all over her face.

"I-I…" will I be able to say it? "I… I want you more, but not so fast!" I made sure to add the last part quickly so Miley wouldn't attempt to kiss me again.

"What do you mean?" she moves off me, and is now laying to the right of me.

"I want us to be girlfriends, but," I'm really surprised how this all just coming to me… "but I want us to move slowly… like we never dated each other before." That is how I truly feel, and I hope she agrees to this. Please!

"Okay Lilly, we'll go slow," I let out a breath of relief when I feel Miley against me again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Lilly, you okay?" Jenny asks me approaching me in the hallways. I haven't spoken to her since my mom being in the hospital, and now the weekend was over, and Mom was being released in two days.

"Yeah, I'm great," I grin, and slow down, so Jenny can catch up to me.

Jenny notices my unusual happiness, "Something happen I should know about?" she nervously laughs.

I guess Jenny has a right to know, after all she did kind of help put me and Miley back together, "I'm with Miley again," it came out a bit too dreamy for my liking… but at least I told her.

"Oh," I swear I saw a flash of pain come over her face, "that's great! Me and my ex just got back together too," okay I was seeing things then before. Jenny had an ex? I guess there's a lot to her I don't know about.

"Maybe we should go on a double date sometime," I laugh, all of this just seems too perfect.

"Definitely," she happily responds.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey sweetie," Miley walks up to me, kissing my cheek, and sitting down next to me, "I'm skipping math to be here. You are way more interesting than logarithms."

"I would hope so," I laugh slightly, I'm so glad we both decided to be open about our relationship… even though it's not really anywhere right now, and I'm also really happy that Miley came to visit me during my lonesome lunch period.

"God, I was so stupid, you're amazing Lilly," she brushes a piece of hair out of my face, her fingers lingering on my skin for a second longer.

"Can you come with me to visit my mom tonight?" I completely change the subject, but I've been meaning to ask her all day, but I rarely see her.

"Of course," she takes my hand in hers, and they seem to mesh together just the right amount.

**A/N: I think there will be one more chapter after this! Besides it's about time I end this story, right? And trust me there'll be major liley for the last chapter :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well here's the last chapter. Thanks for sticking with me through this, guys! I hope you thoroughly enjoy the last chapter.**

I know I forgive too easily. But that's just who I am. I mean right now Miley wouldn't be mine if I didn't forgive her. Besides I believe everyone deserves a second chance, now if she were to do this to me again, I would not give her a third chance, because I am not that low and pathetic, but like I was saying where we are now, it's good.

My mom is back home, and we're closer than ever. After everything that's happened, I'm so happy she's able to give me another smile, ruffle my hair, and care about me. I don't think I'd be able to be without her, especially in this point of my life.

"Hey Miles?" I ask, and she looks up from reading a magazine only to stare directly into my eyes. She's really ready for this relationship to move forward, I can sense it every time I look at her eyes. "C'mere," I pat my lap, I want her to come sit on me, because I want to be the one to finally initiate that it's okay for us to pick up the pace. I swivel my chair impatiently as she's coming towards me.

Plopping herself down on thighs, she looks at me lovingly, waiting for me to express, or say what I brought her over to me for. "I'm really crazy about you," I breathe out and press my lips to the edge of her jaw, that's right by her ear. "I want you more than ever," I whisper, and lick her earlobe before placing it in between my teeth. I begin to suck it gently, but stop to only move her face so it's right in front of mine and place my lips on top of hers.

She reacts immediately and kisses me back, moving her hands so that they've become tangled in my knotted blonde hair. I feel her mouth open slightly against my lips, and I take the chance to shyly enter my tongue into it. A lustful moan escapes from the back of her throat, which sends chills from my tongue through my body and right down my spine.

She pulls back, her eyes are still closed, but her mouth begins moving, "Lilly, just so you know, before we go on. I love you," this was the first time she's said it to me and it feels amazing.

She hops off my lap, and is able to lift my entire body, and slams me onto the bed. Her being aggressive is very sexy, I must say. I inch up a little on the bed, so that my legs aren't hanging off the edge. Miley leaps forward and seems to land perfectly on top of me, but didn't hurt me at all, instead… well it turned me on. She nibbles at my bottom lip, then licks it fully with her tongue, and lastly grips it in between her teeth and tugs at it just enough to make me grunt in pleasure.

She smirks at my response, she knows she succeeding at what she's trying to do. She's currently just sitting up, both legs on each side of my hips, I don't know what she's waiting for, but it's making me hotter by the second. I reach my hands up, and grasp onto her shirt, before pulling her down fully onto me. "Kiss me again," I beg, and she fulfills my fantasy.

"Lilly! Miley! Dinner's ready!" My mom shouts up the stairs. Shit, no! I instantly feel turned off; stupid mothers. At times like this, it's when I don't need a mom.

"Miiillleeeyyyy," I whine.

"Liiilllllyyyy," Miley whines right back at me.

"After dinner?" I question.

"Of course," she responds, and pecks me on the lips quickly, "but let's go eat, your mom tried really hard to make this dinner perfect. For what she considers her new family," Miley kisses me quickly on the lips once again before getting up.

I'm really happy mom accepted Miley and me. I'm ecstatic Miley and me are together. And of course I'm glad I'm still friends with Oliver and Jenny. This was just a tough experience to go through to get to where I am now. Some people might say I'm weak for just letting everyone back into my life, but I think I'm strong, since I'm willing to risk my happiness all over again.

**FIN.**


End file.
